Fifty three stories about Snape and Black
by julielal
Summary: traduction d'Amanuensis. 53 drabbles comique pour le plaisir de vos yeux, avec en prime des vrais bouts de slash dedans. Sans déconner, c'est drôle pour du vrai. Et y'a du snack en plus. C'est pas beau ça ?


Salut les enfants ! Je vous ai manqué pas vrai ?

Bon, aujourd'hui, un petit cadeau pour les snackeuses, parce qu'on en manque cruellement. Je suis partie à la pêche dans le fandom anglais et tadaaa, une belle fic complètement partie en sucette qui plaira aux petits comme aux grands.

Allez, c'est parti, et on oublie pas de reviewer, ça fait plaisir à la dame.

Disclaimer: JKR c'est pas moi, etc, etc, je suis pas l'auteure de la fic non plus, moi je suis juste la pauvre traductrice surexploitée qui se sacrifie pour vous, bla bla bla...

* * *

**Fifty-three Stories About Snape and Black  
par Amanuensis**

Sommaire: Une parodie écrite pour la FQF Intimate Ennemies (Rogue/Black), consistant en tout de 53 défis, que l'auteure a tous relevés.

Pairing: principalement Rogue/Black

Catégories: humour/parodie

* * *

_1- La couverture d'espion de Severus est compromise. Comment réagit Sirius en apprenant qu'il fait vraiment partie des gentils, tous comptes faits ? (Jean Tarin)_

Sirius: Faites moi voir. Nan, je le déteste quand même.

FIN

* * *

_2- Sirius est prêt à tout pour se faire pardonner son comportement envers Rogue lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. Est-ce que Severus acceptera ? (Jean Tarin)_

Severus: Remonte-le un peu plus, je vois pas bien.

Sirius: C'est vrai que c'est une arme magnifique.

Severus: Très drôle, Black. Oh, ça y est, je vois. « Rogue » sur la droite...

Sirius: Et juste ici...

Severus: ... « déchire » sur la gauche. D'accord. Je suppose que ça a du être douloureux.

Sirius: Oh, ouais.

Severus: Très douloureux.

Sirius: OH, ouais.

Severus: Bien.

Sirius: Alors, je suis pardonné ?

Severus: Discutons un peu de ce que tu vas faire tatouer sur ton 'arme magnifique' et après on verra.

* * *

_3- Harry découvre que son parrain et « ce vieux bâtard graisseux » partagent quelque chose de spécial. Quelle est sa réaction ? (Jean Tarin)_

Sirius: Et bien, tu vois, Harry, on a effectivement un quelque chose spécial. En fait, tous les garçons et tous les hommes en ont un. C'est une partie très précieuse de notre anatomie, et on ne pourrait pas aller faire pipi sans...

Severus: Par les tétons de Merlin, Black, pas CE genre de 'chose'.

Sirius: Oh.

* * *

_4- Durant leur adolescence, Sev et Sirius enterrent la hache de guerre. (Jean Tarin)_

/élimine la blague sur 'dans la tête l'un de l'autre'/

/élimine la blague où l'on assiste effectivement à l'enterrement de la hache au cimetière/

/aha !/

« C'est un drôle de nom à donner à son popole, mais qui s'en préoccupe ? Enterre-là moi profond, bébé ! »

* * *

_5- Severus et Sirius sont coincés dans une cabane abandonnée pendant une tempête de neige avec une seule couverture. (Tasogare)_

Et sont retrouvés morts gelés par Dumbledore le lendemain matin avec les restes déchirés de la couverture entre eux deux. Fin.

* * *

_6-UA, Sirius finit chez Serpentard (Tasogare)_

_et_

_7- UA, Severus finit chez Gryffondor (Tasogare)_

« Délicieux repas, Godric. Comment était ton filet de Bâtard Graisseux ? »

« Délicieusement tendre, Salazar. Et ta Surprise Canine ? »

* * *

_8-Soit Sirius soit Severus devient amnésique. (Tasogare)_

« Tu es mon amant, je suis en dessous, je porte une tenue de soubrette, mais seulement au travail, pas au lit; au lit je porte des bois de renne... quelque chose me dit que je ne devrais pas gober ça. »

* * *

_9- L'un des deux devient aveugle par accident. (Tasogare)_

Sirius: Mes yeux, mes yeux !!

Severus: (caresse une fourchette ensanglantée avec amour) C'était un accident.

* * *

_10- Sirius est coincé sous sa forme animagus et Severus est le seul à pouvoir l'aider. (Tasogare)_

« Viens chercher la bonne pâtée, c'est bon ça. Après on prendra la laisser pour aller faire la promenade. (se tourne vers le public) Quoi ? J'ai dit que je pouvais l'aider, pas que j'allais le faire. »

* * *

_11-Sirius écrit une lettre à Severus pour s'excuser pour TOUT. (Tasogare)_

« Cher Servilus, je suis désolé qu'Adam et Eve aient mangé la pomme, et je suis désolé que Caïn ait assassiné Abel, et je suis désolé que Lucifer se soit rebellé et ait été expulsé du Paradis, et je suis désolé que- comment ça, trop sarcastique, monsieur le Directeur ? »

* * *

_12- Les garçons ont une retenue ensemble. (Tasogare)_

« Pourquoi t'es là ? »

« J'ai ensorcelé les balais des Poufsouffles pour qu'ils volent à reculons. Et toi ? »

« J'ai peint Fumseck en vert. »

« Sans déconner ? »

« Sans déconner. »

« Tu veux tirer un coup ? »

« Ouais. »

FIN

* * *

_13- L'un des deux a une passion secrète, et est surpris de voir que l'autre la partage. (Tasogare)_

« Tu plaisantes. Toi aussi t'aimes ceux à la cire d'oreille ? »

* * *

_14- Sirius découvre que Rémus l'a trompé. Sévérus le réconforte. (Tasogare)_

« Je sais que c'est une épreuve difficile à traverser, Black. Puis-je t'offrir un peu de réconfort ? »

« Rogue. C'était TA queue dans la bouche de Rémus. »

« Quel rapport ? »

* * *

_15- UA. Albus décide qu'au lieu de vivre avec les Dursley, Harry doit aller avec Sévérus et/ou Sirius. (Tasogare)_

Sirius: Laissez-le rester avec moi, Albus. Après tout, je suis son parrain.

Rogue: Oh, oui, et ça te qualifie par défaut pour élever un enfant. Même moi, je pourrais faire mieux.

Sirius: Très drôle.

Rogue: Tu en doutes ? Très bien. Albus, je me porte volontaire pour élever Potter.

Sirius: Va chier ! Allez, Albus, laissez-moi une chance. Je prendrai la garde alternée avec quelqu'un d'autre si vous voulez.

Rogue: Bien sûr, ce sera un foyer parfaitement stable pour un enfant, d'être baladé partout comme ça.

Sirius: Pas forcément. Ses gardiens pourraient tous vivre dans la même maison.

Rogue: C'est ridicule.

Sirius: Je le savais que tu bluffais.

Rogue: Moi je bluffe ?! Espèce de sac à puce ! Très bien, je marche !

(Dumbledore reste là avec bébé Harry dans les bras, souriant intérieurement à sa propre sournoiserie quand il s'agit de jouer les marieuses)

* * *

_16- UA. Pettigrow se fait prendre avant la troisième année de Harry. (Tasogare)_

« Sirius ? Il y a quoi en dessert ? »

« Alors, on a de la tarte au rat, du gâteau de rat, du pudding de rat, du sorbet au rat... »

* * *

_17- UA. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans la même maison, Sirius et James ne deviennent jamais amis. (Tasogare)_

Les deux garçons se jetèrent un regard noir, et on put les entendre marmonner: « C'est toujours moi le plus mignon. » à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir.

* * *

_18- post tome 5. Voldemort ramène Sirius d'entre les morts en espérant gagner l'immortalité. Severus doit trouver un moyen de le sauver._ _(Tasogare)_

Rogue: Retourne derrière le voile, espèce de sac à puce ! (le pousse)

Sirius: Yaaaaaah !

Harry: Vous avez aimé faire ça, pas vrai ?

Rogue: (en souriant) Peut-être.

FIN

* * *

_19- L'un des deux attrape un rhume et l'autre doit le soigner. (Tasogare)_

« Allez, dis-moi: 'S'il te plaît, Sévérus, est-ce que je peux avoir du bouillon de poulet aux vermicelles ?'. C'est trop mignon quand tu es tout bouché comme ça. »

« Laisse-boi dranquille, emberdeur. »

* * *

_20- Faites de Sévérus et Sirius les personnages principaux de votre film, série ou livre favori. (Tasogare) _

« Nous sommes coincés dans un vaisseau spacial avec un alien vicieux qui bave et qui nous poursuit, et on va tous les deux connaître une mort horrible ? »

« Apparemment, le film préféré de l'auteure n'est pas très romantique. »

* * *

_21- Le duo est envoyé au Moyen-Âge par un retourneur de temps. (Tasogare) _

« Bien joué, Servilus. »

« Pendu pour sorcellerie, pendu pour sodomie. C'est du pareil au même. »

* * *

_22- UA. Suite à un accident ou un abandon, ou ce que vous voulez, l'un des deux grandit en se croyant moldu. (Tasogare) _

« Mais je ne veux pas aller à l'école aussi loin ! »

« Tu pourras apprendre la magie. »

« Je m'en fiche ! »

« Tu pourras voler sur un balai. »

« Je m'en fiche ! »

« Tu pourras partager ta chambre avec cinq autre garçons. »

« 'Scusez, j'ai des bagages à faire. »

* * *

_23- Au cours d'une des ses explorations nocturnes du château, Sévérus découvre une porte menant à une île tropicale. Il y trouve Sirius, endormi sur la plage. (Tasogare)_

Sévérus: Si on était dans 'L'Île Fantastique' tu serais plus mignon.

* * *

_24- Sirius perd un pari et doit devenir le serviteur de Sévérus pour un mois. (Tasogare)_

« Ca ne me dérange pas de faire la cuisine, le ménage, de te masser le dos ou même d'être ton esclave sexuel. Mais je refuse de m'habiller avec un torchon et de m'appeler Nibbly ! »

* * *

_25- Challenge jeux de mots pourris: incluez 10 mauvais jeux de mots dans votre histoire. Points bonus s'ils sont drôles ! (Jean Tarin)_

« Espèce de ver blanc, essayerais-tu vraiment de m'attirer dans ton repaire ? Tu crois qu'on a tous la fièvre au corps à cause de toi, mais je ne suis ni Harry si Sally. Tu brûleras sur le bûcher des vanités. Certains aiment Sirius Black chaud, c'est ton refrain, et tu es plein d'orgueil et de préjugés. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que tu ferais une proposition indécente à n'importe quel homme, Drago Malfoy compris, qui est divin mais dangereux. Tu es une telle salope, ris ! Et bien, même avec de si jolis chevaux, je rue. Tu maudiras le jour où tu as essayé ! »

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Sévérus, je t'ai juste demandé de me passer le sel. »

(ndt: Yataaaa ! La traduction ressemble de très très loin à l'original mais j'ai vaincu ! Ce bout seul a demandé 45 minutes de travail et une cinéphilie extensive. Celui qui trouve les dix jeux de mots a gagné un cadeau)

* * *

_26- Sév et Siri vont prendre un bain de minuit sans maillot. (Jean Tarin)_

« Triolisme avec le Calamar Géant ! Wouhou ! »

* * *

_27- UA. L'un des deux a une addiction (alcool, drogue) et l'autre lui vient en aide. (Jean Tarin) _

« Lâche-ça, Black. »

« Juste une petite dernière. »

« Lâche-ça et répète après moi, Black. »

« Nooooon... »

« Je contrôle la pornographie en ligne, la pornographie en ligne ne me contrôle pas. »

(sanglots) « Rien qu'un dernier drarry, pitiééééé ! »

* * *

_28- Sév et Siri se saoulent/prennent de la drogue ensemble. (Jean Tarin)_

« Tu vas m'embrasser maintenant, pas vrai ? »

« T'as tout pigé. »

« Et on va baiser comme des lapins, pas vrai ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Comme tous les soirs ces dix dernières années. »

« Ca m'a l'air correct. »

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on devait être bourrés pour ça ? »

« Parce que la Bièraubeurre était presque à se date d'expiration. Viens là, beau gosse, on va jouer à bisou mouillé. »

* * *

_29- Sév se travestit. (Jean Tarin)_

« C'est une chemise de nuit. Une chemise de nuit unie en flanelle. Je ne suis pas travesti. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. Jolis genoux, petit cul. »

* * *

_30- L'un des deux a un fétichisme que l'autre ne supporte pas. (Jean Tarin)_

Sirius: Oh, allez !

Sévérus: Black, baiser Drago Malfoy le week-end ne compte PAS comme fétichisme, espèce d'hypocrite infidèle.

* * *

_31- Étant jeunes, Sév et Siri étaient ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné pour mener à l'accident de la Cabane Hurlante ? (Jean Tarin) _

« Je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole ! »

« Mais Sév, bébé ! Coucher avec un loup-garou ! Je croyais que tu trouverais ça marrant ! Allez, Sév, bébé, pardonne-moi ! »

* * *

_32- Challenge vieilles blagues: incluez au moins 10 vieilles blagues dans votre histoire (ex: je viens de me poser à l'aéroport, ce que mes bras peuvent être fatigués !) Points bonus si quelqu'un rit ! (Jean Tarin)_

« C'était qui cette sorcière avec qui je t'ai vu l'autre soir ? »

« C'était pas une sorcière, c'était ma harpie. Ooh, je me suis percé à jour ! »

« Pas drôle une seule seconde. Je suis allé à une bagarre hier, et il y a eu un match de Quidditch qui a éclaté. »

« Nul. Tu sais pourquoi les sorcières volent avec des balais ? Parce que les aspirateurs sont trop lourds ! »

« C'est quoi un aspirateur ? »

« Aucune idée. Il faut combien de Gryffondors pour changer une ampoule ? »

« C'est partir du principe qu'on sait ce qu'est une ampoule. »

« REPOND AU JEU ET FAIT PAS CHIER ! »

« Est-ce que c'est une blague comme quoi il faut obéir à Jedusor ? »

« Sévérus... ! »

« Ok, ok. Les Gryffondors n'ont pas besoin d'ampoules, ils sont toujours du côté de la lumière ! Il faut combien de Serpentards pour changer une ampoule ? »

« Les Serpentards ne changent pas les ampoules, ils le font faire par les elfes de maison ! Et il faut combien de Poufsouffles ? »

« Je sais pas. Ils tombent tous les uns sur les autres en chemin en criant 'Je vais le faire !'. Et combien de Serdaigles ? »

« Il n'y a qu'EUX qui le sachent et ils ne nous le diront pas. Un VRP arrive à une ferme la nuit. Le fermier lui dit 'Vous devrez dormir avec les cochons.', et lui lui répond 'Super ! Je suis un loup-garou et j'adore le porc. »

« Ooh, c'était naze. Qu'est-ce qui est lilas, qui monte et qui descend ? »

« Gilderoy Lockhart dans un ascenseur. Hé, j'en ai une autre pour toi. Voldemort entre dans un bar avec Queudver sur l'épaule. Le barman lui dit 'On ne sert pas les rats ici.' et Voldie répond... »

« Je sais, je sais... »

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

* * *

_33- Challenge spoiler tome 5: Sév (et d'autres ?) vont sauver Siri. Ils doivent être tous les deux en vie à la fin de l'histoire. (Jean Tarin)_

Sévérus: Voyons voir... « Black, ta mère était une harpie révoltante ! »

Rémus: Ca ne marchera pas. Il a toujours pensé ça lui aussi.

Sévérus: Essayons ça: « Tu n'es qu'un bâtard d'enculé plein de puces bouffeur de rat ! »

Harry: Pathétique, Rogue. Vous n'essayez même pas.

(Rogue leur jette un regard puis se place directement en face de l'arche)

Sévérus: Je couche avec ton meilleur ami ET ton filleul !

(Sirius se jette hors du voile, furieux)

Sirius: Espèce d'enfoiré !

Tout le monde (en ouvrant les bras avec expression de joie intense): Sirius !

* * *

_34- Lupin joue les marieuses pour Sirius et Rogue (Twentieth Century Boy)_

« Black, pourquoi diable Lupin est-il en train de courir partout avec une babouchka en parlant yiddish ? »

« Je ne crois vraiment pas que j'aie envie de le savoir. »

* * *

_35- UA. Fic humoristique. Rogue est en fait le Lord of the Dance, alias Michael Flatly (ndt: danseur irlandais très connu) sous un sortilège de Dissimulation. Que se passe t-il lorsque Sirius le trouve un soir vêtu d'un pantalon très moulant en lycra et d'un bandeau de sport en train d'exécuter une énergique gigue irlandaise ? (Twentieth Century Boy)_

« Et ici, mes cher étudiants guérisseurs, se trouve le département fermé dans lequel se trouvent nos Incurables. Cas numéro 21034, Sirius Black, qui n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis 1997, même si l'on a découvert qu'il se mettait à gémir dès qu'il entend la chanson 'Simple Gifts'... »

* * *

_36- Une première fois très embarassante impliquant les éléments suivants: la Grande Salle, Lupin qui débarque, Dumbledore qui donne des conseils atroces, du lubrifiant douteux parfumé à la fraise, un score humiliant sur dix attribué par Nick quasi-sans-tête, et de vastes quantités de tripotages inexpérimentés et d'erreurs de vierge rougissante. Doit être post tome 3. (Twentieth Century Boy)_

« Heu, Harry ? Pourquoi tout ce qui est sur la table a le goût de fraise ? »

« Je sais pas, mais j'ai entendu le professeur Lupin jurer qu'il ne mangerait plus jamais à la Grande Table. »

« Tout le monde agit bizarrement. J'ai vu Dumbledore donner quelques gallions à Sir Nick avec l'air complètement vexé, et Rogue descendait le couloir en courant et en retirant des poils d'animaux de sa robe avec l'air très mal à l'aise. »

« Huh. »

* * *

_37- Harry devient majeur et décide de consommer sa relaion avec son/sa petit(e) ami(e). Il va voir Sirius en quête de conseils, le problème étant que Sirius est également puceau, et totalement embarrassé par cet état de faits. Donc, afin de pouvoir offrir son aide au pauvre et innocent Harry, Sirius va solliciter une aide inattendue: celle de Rogue (à vous de trouver une raison pour qu'il n'aille pas demander à Lupin, mais interdiction de le rendre atrocement méchant ou insensible) Malheureusement pour Sirius, Rogue est également pur comme la colombe. Maintenant armés de cette information délicate l'un sur l'autre, Sirius parvient à pousser Rogue à venir faire de la recherche avec lui sur le sujet dans la bibliothèque, des boutiques coquines, en allant poser des questions à des femmes de petite vertu, etc. Mettront-ils en pratique ce qu'ils auront appris ensemble ? (Twentieth Century Boy)_

« Sirius ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. J'ai menti. J'ai couché avec tout le monde, du corps enseignant de Poudlard, aux représentants du ministère et même à la majorité des élèves de dernière année. Je me suis tapé toute l'équipe des Canons de Chudley pour un pari une fois. J'ai menti parce que je me suis dit que ça me permettrait peut-être de te mettre aussi dans mon lit. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu as couché avec Rémus ? »

« Oui. »

« Seigneur. »

« Désolé. »

« Et Harry ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non; est-ce que c'est pas lui qui t'avais demandé de...? Bref, non, pas lui. »

« Hm. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Pas Harry. »

« Définitivement pas Harry. »

« ... Si je te pardonne, est-ce qu'on pourra refaire le truc avec les pinces à téton et le fromage en spray ? »

« J'espérais que tu dirais ça. »

* * *

_38- UA. Le monde sorcier est en guerre ouverte contre Voldemort. Sirus est toujours en fuite, et Sévérus espionne Voldemort. Les Aurors ont du mal à attraper qui que ce soit, et la presse leur en fait baver. Ils décident de se lancer à la poursuite de Mangemorts connus (Sévérus inclus) même s'ils ont été innocentés. Dans le même temps, la couverture de Sévérus auprès de Voldemort est compromise. Avec tout le monde à ses trousses, et Sirius tellement doué quand il s'agit de ne pas se faire attraper, Dumbledore envoie Sév rester avec Siri. (Stacey)_

« Regarde, j'ai préparé le dîner. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien de savoir ce que c'est de manger comme un vrai fugitif, Servilus. »

« Du rat cru. Oh, hilarant. »

* * *

_39- Harry et Ron doivent nettoyer les toilettes de Gryffondor en retenue. Ils retirent suffisamment de saleté pour découvrir l'inscription 'Rogue susse des queux de chien'. Ils décident d'enquêter. (Margiejok)_

« On devrait nettoyer ça. Snape va en péter un câble. »

« Plus à cause de l'orthographe que du fond. »

« Tu l'as dit. »

* * *

_40-Adolescents, Sévérus et Sirius se perdent dans le Londres moldu, la nuit. (Tasogare)_

« Je croyais que c'était un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« C'était un MIME. »

« Ouais, ben t'aurais pu m'arrêter avant que je lui jette un sort. »

« Nan, moi aussi je les déteste. »

« Tu crois qu'on va devoir rester là longtemps ? »

« Je sais pas. J'essaye encore de comprendre pourquoi ils ont refusé de nous dire où est la cheminée alors qu'on est censés avoir droit à un appel. »

* * *

_41- L'un des deux a une habitude pénible dont l'autre essaye de le débarrasser. (Tasogare) _

« Si tu cries 'Taïaut !' au moment de jouir encore une seule fois, tu es privé de sexe jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

* * *

_42-Obligé d'aider Sirius à nettoyer le grenier square Grimmaurd, Sévérus ne cesse de découvrir des choses qui embarassent, traumatisent ou même attaquent Sirius. (Tasogare)_

« Des pattes d'éph ? »

« C'était les années soixante-dix ! »

« J'en ai jamais porté, _moi_. »

« Ouais, mais c'est parce que ta taille te remontait jusque sous les bras, et y'a pas de quoi avoir l'air si content de toi. »

* * *

_43- Sévérus découvre que le père de Sirius a fait des expérimentation sur lui étant enfant, qui ont donné des résultats intéressants. (Tasogare)_

« Il m'a fait des sous-dosages de vitamine C. Papa n'était pas très créatif en matière d'expérimentations. »

« Alors tu as _vraiment_ le scorbut, j'en étais sûr. »

« Tu va me le payer, Servilus. »

* * *

_44- Suite à un accident, Sévérus se retrouve transformé en l'adorable petit animal de votre choix. (Tasogare)_

« Ooh, un chiot ! Sirius, je pense que vous êtes le candidat idéal pour l'héberger. »

« Mon cul. Viens là petit, Patmol va te montrer comment on fait pour marquer son territoire dans le bureau du directeur. »

* * *

_45- Sévérus découvre que Sirius se punit lui-même pour ses farces cruelles et autres échecs en s'auto-mutilant. (Tasogare)_

« Tu t'es fait poser une boucle d'oreille. »

« Oui. C'est ma punition pour l'accident de la Cabane Hurlante. »

« Tu as failli me faire TUER et tu décides ques c'est une punition suffisante. Une BOUCLE D'OREILLE. »

« Hé, elle ressemble pas mal à une boucle d'oreille de fille, après tout. »

* * *

_46- Sévérus et Sirius sont littéralement collés l'un à l'autre pendant 24 heures. (Tasogare)_

« Je te l'avais dit que c'était pas du lubrifiant. Tu m'écoutes jamais. »

« Oh, la ferme. »

* * *

_47- Sévérus trouve un chien blessé dans la Forêt Interdite et le soigne, sans savoir qu'il s'agit en fait de Sirius. (Tasogare)_

« Mets la lotion sur ta peau. »

« OUAFOUAFOUAFOUAF !( traduction: J'ai pas de pouces opposables pour ouvrir cette putain de bouteille et LAISSE MOI SORTIR DE CETTE SALOPERIE DE PUIT, ENFOIRÉ !!)

(ndt: pour ceux qui n'ont pas ri, je vous renvoie au 'Silence des Agneaux')

* * *

_48- James découvre que Sirius et Sévérus couchent ensemble en secret et essaye de les séparer. (Tasogare)_

James: Allez, Sévérus, tu m'attires vachement.

Sévérus: Je suis soudain devenu irrésistible pour les Maraudeurs. Serait-ce un piège ?... Nan.

* * *

_49- Un charme loupé et les deux se retrouvent coincés dans un conte de fée, qu'ils doivent jouer pour s'échapper. (Tasogare)_

« Flûte, c'est pas moi qui porte la queue de sirène ! »

* * *

_50- Sévérus trouve Sirius dans une situation embarrassante. (Tasogare)_

Sévérus: Ca fait rien, je te jure.

Sirius: Si, ça fait quelque chose.

Sévérus: On peut juste faire un câlin.

Sirius: MAIS TU VAS ARRÊTER DE DIRE CA, OUI ?

* * *

_51- Harry trouve une photo sur laquelle Sévérus et Sirius sont plus amicaux qu'il n'aurait cru possible et demande une explication. (Tasogare)_

Sirius: Heu, je suppose que tu ne me croiras pas si je te dis que j'avais été mordu par un serpent et qu'il essayait d'aspirer le venin ?

Harry: NON.

* * *

_52-UA. Et si Harry avait vu autre chose dans la Pensine de Rogue, ou s'il avait vu plus de souvenirs ? Qu'aurait-il découvert ? (Tasogare)_

Harry: Sirius, je viens de voir un souvenir de Rogue, il jouait dans une reprise de 'Cabaret' et chantait 'All that jazz'. Est-ce que je pourrais t'emprunter cette fourchette ?

* * *

_53- Sirius achète à Sévérus un cadeau d'anniversaire ou de Noël. (Tasogare)_

« Ce i-bouc m'a l'air trop compliqué pour valoir le coup... D'accord, j'ai ouvert ce machin que tu appelles un 'moteur de recherche', et comme tu me l'as dit je tape... 0./intimateennemies/ , mais pourquoi diable ça m'intérésserai- OH MON DIEU !! »

FIN


End file.
